


I Trusted You

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Your Guardian Angel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	I Trusted You

The muscles in your legs burned as you ran, dodging trees, catching yourself after tripping over rocks, and pushing yourself more than you probably should have. You could see your breath as the air came out of your mouth, your lungs protesting, screaming at you to stop, to let yourself breath. You couldn’t. No matter how much you ached. No matter how much you cried. No matter how much your heart told you to go back.

He had _lied_. Right to your face. 

Cas had been your safe place. He had been the one you turned to when you were in pain- emotionally and physically. You had woken up crying many times, and he’d come to you. How many nights had you fallen asleep in his arms? How many times had you sat in your spot with him, telling him your deepest thoughts? You’d done something beyond stupid.

You allowed yourself to fall in love with him.

Only, it wasn’t Cas. Sure, he has Cas’s _vessel_, but it wasn’t Cas! You had learned that since before the first meeting with him in the woods….Lucifer was the one in Jimmy Novak. Well, Cas was there _somewhere_, but he wasn’t the one that had fooled you. No. Lucifer had taken your trust, and your heart.

The tears that streamed down your face chilled in the cool air, and you gave up when you finally fell to your knees. Your fists were on the ground, your head hanging down. Hearing a clap of thunder, you jumped. Closing your eyes, you ignored how each rain drop seemed colder than the last. It started out slow, but soon picked up.

As you sat there on your knees, you sobbed. You had no idea what you were supposed to think, how to feel, or what to do. Was it some act? Did he care? He was Lucifer, after all.

“I never lied to you.” Your head whipped up to see Cas/Lucifer in front of you.

You got up and walked over to him, blinking as the water clung to your eye lashes. Without a second thought, you shoved him. Not that it did much. “You pretended to be Cas!” You yelled. “Yo-you let me believe I could trust you! I told you things that I had never told anyone before.” Your jaw clenched for a moment. “I-I fell in love with you.” Your voice was quiet, your eyes dropping. A fresh round of tears started to fall. You felt like an idiot.

Lucifer lifted your chin, making you look at him. “I never pretended. I just never corrected you. You can trust me. Have I ever given you reason not to? I mean, aside from looking like Cas?” You shook your head, knowing he hadn’t. “I have never relayed anything you told me to another- angel or human. I promise you.” His eyes locked with yours as he smiled. “I fell in love with you, as well.” He said just above a whisper. “Can you ever forgive me for this?” His hand was on your cheek, and you were shaking. You weren’t sure if it was because you were cold, or because you were scared. Not of him, but of letting him in.

Your mind was going a million miles a minute. Grabbing the front of his shirt, you pulled him close to you. Your lips met his as your eyes fluttered shut. It took him a moment for him to register what was happening. His hands rested on your hips, not wanting this moment to end. Pulling away, you looked up at him. “It’ll take time, but I will give you a chance. You have to earn it. _Prove _to me that I’m not an idiot for this.”

“I promise.” He grinned, pulling you into another heated kiss.


End file.
